


Day 4 - Knife Play

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knife Play, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: „Are you sure about this? “ Lance nodded, smiling slightly at Keith. Yes, he was. He trusted the other to not actually hurt him – at least not more than he wanted or in a way he didn’t enjoy. He had enough experience with him to know he could trust the other with pretty much anything. He’d put his life in his hands anytime. It might sound terrifying, considering how they were always bickering. But it also was the truth. No matter what they might tell each other in front of the others, they would never let the other get hurt.Keith smiled softly, pressing his lips against Lance, who was already stark naked, hands tied to the bed so he wouldn’t accidentally cause any injuries by moving.“Alright. I trust you to tell me if you want to stop. You know the safe word.”





	Day 4 - Knife Play

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I wrote day 4. I just had to take this topic. We know Keith loves his knifes :D
> 
> Hope you like it as always!

„Are you sure about this? “ Lance nodded, smiling slightly at Keith. Yes, he was. He trusted the other to not actually hurt him – at least not more than he wanted or in a way he didn’t enjoy. He had enough experience with him to know he could trust the other with pretty much anything. He’d put his life in his hands anytime. It might sound terrifying, considering how they were always bickering. But it also was the truth. No matter what they might tell each other in front of the others, they would never let the other get hurt.

Keith smiled softly, pressing his lips against Lance, who was already stark naked, hands tied to the bed so he wouldn’t accidentally cause any injuries by moving.   
“Alright. I trust you to tell me if you want to stop. You know the safe word.”

Lance groaned and grimaced. Of course, he knew the safe word but he didn’t even want to think about it. It just was disgusting as hell. Which was why they used it. It definitely would ruin the mood completely which was exactly what they wanted. And why they had picked up. No one wanted to think about stuff like Zarkon’s dick cheese, thank you very much.

Lance shifted slightly on the bed, watching as Keith slowly got up again, leaving him laid out. He whined, shifting a bit to get comfortable as the other started undressing. Both their dicks were already responding to seeing their partner naked and he couldn’t help himself.  
“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?”  
Keith stared at him, raising a brow but just shaking his head and dropping his pants.  
“Excited I think.”

Lance chuckled softly, laid out comfortably now. He still was watching Keith though, the sight really enjoyable to him. Oh, he would never tire of seeing this. But he preferred it even more when Keith’s face was distorted in pleasure. Now that was just incredibly beautiful. But he knew better than to ever say that out loud. He would just receive a stare as if he was crazy if he did. But that didn’t change the fact that it was what he thought. He loved when all that built up tension left Keith’s body and he looked as if he stopped thinking and got caught up in the moment. It was amazing to know he could cause that.

Keith was now carefully picking up his Galra blade, turning it in his hand as he moved closer to the bed.   
“You really are sure you want this? You know it could leave scars…”  
Lance shook his head, sighing softly. “I want this. Because no matter if it’ll scar or not, I will always remember that you gave me these. You know I have a few rather strange likes. And this? I know that you want it. And I want it as well. If it leaves scars, they will always be a symbol of our love and trust. I will gladly wear them. Every day of my life. I would rather have scars and know that I enjoyed my life than perfect skin and miss out on something – someone – like this.”

Keith seemed taken aback but smiled nonetheless, carefully climbing onto the bed between Lance’s spread legs, placing the knife on the bed beside him. Of course, he made sure it was far enough so Lance would not injure himself on the blade. Only controlled injuries. Everything else was going to end their game right away.   
“Okay. I trust you to stop me if it becomes too much.”

A sarcastic and teasing comment was cut off as Keith lips pressed against his own. Lance felt the slightly tense muscles in his shoulders as he relaxed against the mattress. His hands were ties with something silk-like they had found on one of the planets they had recently helped free. It was soft and made sure not to cut into his skin. Something both of them preferred because even if lance enjoyed being tied up and slight amounts of pain, the did not need everyone to know that they didn’t only have normal sex but liked to spice things up. It might end up in long, useless discussion they did not need. And Shiro lecturing them about safety for sure. And that would just be too embarrassing. Neither of them had a need for that.

Lance groaned as Keith started to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue softly against his lips which Lance opened willingly. He smiled softly into the kiss, his back arching so he could feel the other’s skin press against his own. The soft touch made him moan out and he received a groan in return. A hand was softly placed on the side of his face and he couldn’t help sighing happily. He knew that even if they played something so dangerous, there was no need to harm the other for real. It was just for their enjoyment.

Lance could feel Keith’s other hand move on the bed beside them, picking up the knife as he pulled back slowly. He could feel that the other did not want to disconnect their lips but if they wanted to do anything, they would have to do it. Keith sat up between his legs, smiling at the fact that both of them were now fully erect. All it had taken was some soft touches and a kiss. Proof of just how well they matched.

And then, before Lance truly knew what was happening, Keith was leaning in, the knife in his hand now. He carefully dragged it across his skin, watching at the razor-sharp blade broke it right away. Lance moaned, his hips bucking slightly, making Keith pull the knife away right away. If he was not careful he might seriously injure Lance with a blade this sharp and that was not the goal. Soft, shallow cuts were what they wanted.

Blood was welling up from the cut he had just left on the tanned skin underneath him and before Keith continued, he made sure to straddle Lance’s hips with his own. Both to frustrate the other underneath him and make sure there were no dangerous motions. He then leant down and licked the blood that had started to collect on top of the cut up. For whatever reason he had never had a problem with the taste of blood. And he ended up blaming it on his Galra side recently. It was the only logical explanation anyone could find.

Lance moaned at the feeling, shifting slightly, pulling at his hands. It felt incredible and he wanted more. He wanted to feel his lover hurt and fix him. There was something about feeling pain and being comforted through it that just turned him on a lot. Maybe he just loved the care he always received when he was hurt. He had always loved the way his mother cared for him as a child as well. Maybe he was just into that stuff.

Keith smirked and suddenly pulled back, biting his nipple. The cut was running across his chest, a little below the area he just was bitten on. Lance mewled helplessly when the bite was replaced by soft care of lips and tongue. His cock twitched, straining against the other’s back by now with how hard he was. But Keith ignored it, instead using the knife to leave another small cut on the other side, near the shoulder. It was just below the point where it could be seen. And once again that tongue was back at it, lapping up the blood. He could also feel the other suck though, moaning softly in response. That would definitely leave a hickey. One that was nearly visible as well. Kinky. He liked that.

Keith was smiling softly, placing the blade against his stomach, once again cutting softly. The cuts were not very painful. They were shallow and barely bled after the initial reaction. It was just how they should be. Lance was sure that they would not leave any scars. They were too soft. And he loved how soft they were. It was once again a sign that he could trust Keith fully. He wouldn’t actually hurt him, only a little because that was what Lance enjoyed.

“What wrong?” Keith was looking at Lance, his back arching slightly. The small of his back pretty much rubbing against his leaking dick. He must have looked like he wanted something else as the words were not spoken worriedly but rather teasingly. Keith knew exactly what was wrong. Lance felt his eyes roll back when Keith carefully reached behind his back, stroking him softly. Keith smirked and made another cut, this time closer to his groin. Oh fuck, this was so hot. But before he cleaned the wound this time, Keith flung the blade halfway across the room.

He licked along the cut, making sure no blood was left. And before Lance could react, he felt Keith lift his hips. His eyes widened and he gasped as pleasure shot through him, hot tightness enveloping his dick. He moaned, his hips bucking weakly underneath the other. Keith was slowly letting him slide inside and Lance couldn’t believe just how wet he was. Sometimes he loved having a Galra boyfriend. Usually it meant foreplay was a little easier on both of them and could even be skipped if necessary. And that was just incredibly useful when they were too horny to focus on those things.

And the slick his body could produce also wasn’t a bad thing. It spared them the constant need for lube. Which honestly wasn’t that easy to come by in the middle of space. In the middle of nowhere actually. Lance moaned as Keith kept sliding down until he was fully seated, panting slightly.   
“Enjoying yourself?” Lance just groaned in response and thrust his hips upwards slightly. Keith clicked his tongue, leaning down, hands softly but firmly holding Lance down.  
“I’m doing the work, you relax,” he said with a smirk, kissing Lance softly. His body was adjusting quickly, allowing for slight movement.

Before Lance actually was fully recovered, he started to move his hips. Keith was riding him, fast and with quite some force, moaning into the kiss he still refused to break. If his arms were free, lance would have pulled the other closer now. But he couldn’t. So, he just enjoyed how hot and flustered his boyfriend looked riding his cock. It was an amazing sight and the only reason why he did not close his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Keith just looked too beautiful as he was moving his hips, desperately gasping every time he managed to hit that perfect spot inside his body.

Keith started speeding up, pulling back from the kiss and sitting up so he could focus on moving instead. Lance groaned, hips moving in rhythm now. He knew he wouldn’t last long with how the other’s body was clenching around him.  
“K-Keith- I’m- “  
He was cut short by a soft ‘me too’ and suddenly he could feel the slick hotness around him convulse. His arms now came free, Keith having pulled the knot apart just before he was pushed over the edge. Lance now grabbed his hips, still thrusting upwards, making the other ride his orgasm until his own hit. His hips stuttered and he remained buried, filling the other up. He was panting, amazed at the intensity such a quickly caused orgasm could have. They both had not lasted very long, clear proof of them having enjoyed the play with Keith’s knife.

Once he came down enough he pulled the other into his arms, sliding out of him as he rolled them over, pulling the blanket over them.  
“I love you,” Lance whispered, kissing the stupidly sexy mullet softly.  
“I love you too,” came the soft reply as Keith snuggled up into his arms.


End file.
